A common part of the design and creation of digital logic devices is porting an existing logic design to a new platform. Circuit boards are often revised during the course of their life as obsolete or expensive parts are replaced with newer or less expensive parts. Different circuit boards may be required in order to meet national market requirements, or different form constraints. Therefore, different variants on an external interface may be required, while the underlying logic design remains the same.